


Demoss Mastem (Otro comienzo)

by The13thVessel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia reescrita de mi fantroll tras varias sugerencias de varias personas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demoss Mastem (Otro comienzo)

No toda historia sigue su curso como debe, en ocasiones, puede ser el prefacio de una nueva historia, u ofrecernos una perspectiva distinta a aquella que nos presentaron al inicio.

En los pequeños detalles es donde se forjan las grandes historias y donde todo puede cambiar de manera totalmente radical, cómo lo es en el caso de una línea temporal en la que Demoss fue una persona totalmente distinta a aquel troll que vimos una vez.

 

Después de que advirtiesen a su lusus que debía forjar más el carácter del muchacho para poder ser un buen subjuggulador, éste enseñó a Demoss a usar su fuerza para defenderse, para poder manipular y engañar, pero siempre con un propósito. No quería que su joven larva se convirtiese en un monstruo como eran aquellos que cada vez que venían a visitarle intentaban intimidarle. Por eso se juró a sí mismo que su pequeño Demoss no sería como ellos. 

Lo primero que hizo fue no dejarle tomar aquella cosa a la que los subjugguladores llamaban “Elixir sagrado”: esa bebida hacía cosas raras en la mente de los trolls y les volvía demasiado violentos. Otras cosas de las que se encargó fue enseñar al joven el respeto hacia cualquier troll, fuese cual fuese el color de su sangre, y conseguir evitar que su furia le controlase; para ello pidió a la joven troll de sangre turquesa que vivía cerca de ellos, Jediha Almere, que intentase enseñarle a controlarse siempre que se enfadase.

Mientras el lusus fingía entrenar a Demoss para ser un buen subjuggulador, Demoss exploraba el bosque cercano con Jediha, siempre aprovechando para entrenar en peleas inesperadas, o probando a cazar algún animal para alimentarse en el caso que ambos tuviesen que huir si el Grand Highblood descubría que realmente el joven no pensaba convertirse en subjuggulador.

El sueño de Jediha era convertirse en legislaceradora, pero también quería evitar que Demoss se convirtiese en el monstruo que una vez pudo ver soñando. Sediento de sangre, temible y al cual no le importaba nada más que matar, no quería que su moirail se convirtiese en eso.

Los años pasaron y pasaron y tanto Demoss como Jediha habían crecido bastante, Demoss era un joven troll bastante alto, musculoso, su pelo negro estaba atado por detrás con una coleta y siempre llevaba consigo dos clavas en caso de tener que usarlas. Jediha si bien era algo bajita, era bastante más ágil y rápida que Demoss, y siempre llevaba preparado su arco largo en un costado. 

 

—¿Has pensado qué harás cuando te pidan presentarte a las pruebas para ser subjuggulador? —Le comentó Jediha a Demoss tras estar practicando técnicas de evasión y defensa en el bosque.

—La verdad, es que no lo sé, supongo que en algún momento mi lusus me pedirá que me vaya o que busque ayuda de alguien allá dónde no lleguen las redes del Grand Highblood.

Jediha no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oír eso. No quería separarse de Demoss, siempre lo pasaban bien juntos, lo último que quería es no estar cerca de él.

—Entiendo… supongo que cuando eso pase… ambos tendremos que decir adiós durante una buena temporada. —La joven tenía la voz algo tomada.

—Puede ser, pero eh, piénsalo así, quizás si te vuelves una gran legislaceradora pueden que te envíen en mi búsqueda o para matarme, y siendo así, me verías de nuevo, aunque por poco tiempo. 

El joven troll rio después de decir esa frase. Su moirail no reaccionó, tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Y sí te pidiese que, cuando te vayas, me lleves contigo, lo harías?

Fijó sus ojos amarillos en los de Demoss, el cual apartó la mirada, azorado.

—No puedo pedirte eso… sería muy egoísta por mi parte.

—No es así, quizás yo…

La joven interrumpió su frase al ver que Demoss se levantaba de repente y miraba hacia la zona donde estaba su colmena.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La joven troll estaba confusa.

—He oído algo, además huele a humo, viene de mi colmena. Vuelve a tu casa o escóndete, no me sigas, puede ser peligroso.

Salió corriendo hacia su casa, dejando a Jediha, sola, en el bosque.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, Demoss se llevó una sorpresa.

Todo estaba en llamas, y alrededor de la casa había un grupo de cinco subjugguladores, haciendo cortes y pintadas en el cuerpo de su lusus, el cual yacía tan largo como era, sin vida, con sus alas rotas y ensangrentadas.

Los trolls se percataron de su presencia, uno de ellos, delgado y con el pelo largo hasta la cadera comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

—Vaya, vaya, si es el pequeño cabronazo, verás, tu lusus aquí nos estaba mintiendo a todos, ¿sabes? Al cuerpo de subjugguladores, al Grand Highblood, sí, sí, al mismísimo Grand Highblood, ¿te lo puedes creer? Así que hemos tenido que venir aquí para tener que solucionarlo, porque, honestamente, no podemos dejar por ahí que una jodida serpiente nos fastidie a todos y encima nos boicotee el entrenamiento de uno de los nuestros.

El subjuggulador sacó una de las clavas, manchada con sangre morada reciente.

—Así que haznos un puto favor y déjate matar, sin hacer un jodido espectáculo de ello, ¿pillas? Nos harías nuestro trabajo más fácil.

Demoss analizó rápidamente la situación, podía noquear a uno de ellos y huir hacia el bosque, allí les podría confundir y podría escapar. Pero, ¿adónde?

De momento tenía que centrarse en acabar con el subjuggulador que se le acercaba, con una sonrisa siniestra.

—No es nada personal, de verdad, pero estamos haciendo nuestro jodido trabajo.

De repente se abalanzó hacia Demoss, el cual, por instinto cogió una de las clavas y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del payaso que se le estaba abalanzando. 

Hubo un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose, y por un segundo, un líquido morado flotó en el aire escapando de la cabeza del subjuggulador. Su sangre salpicó las clavas y la cara de Demoss, el cual sintió crecer dentro de él un sinfín de emociones.

Ira contra los subjugguladores, por haber quemado su casa y asesinado a su lusus.  
Preocupación ante qué ocurriría a partir de ahora con él, y si Jediha tendría que pagar alguna de las consecuencias.  
Y emoción, por poder saber si todo lo que había aprendido practicando con Jediha le serviría para poder hacer frente a aquellos que tenía delante.

Dos de los subjugguladores se lanzaron hacia Demoss, buscando su cabeza o su estómago, querían incapacitarle para seguramente después torturarle antes de matarle, o llevarle delante del Grand Highblood para que pudiese pintar su pared con la sangre de un traidor.

Sacó la otra clava y se preparó para cuando los dos trolls se abalanzasen sobre él. Cuando lanzaron sus ataques, Demoss se agachó, esquivando ambos ataques y proyectó la cabeza de una de las clavas hacia la pierna de uno de los subjugguladores. Cuando este perdió el equilibrio, dio un salto hacia atrás para poder ocuparse del otro payaso que le había atacado.

—Para ser un traidor, parece que sabes pelear jodidamente bien, brindaremos en tu honor cuando te matemos por ponérnoslo difícil, chaval.

—Creo que no podréis beber nada en una buena temporada.

Demoss esta vez atacó con ambas clavas hacia la cara del subjuggulador al que se estaba enfrentando, rompiéndole la mandíbula. Su grito de dolor alertó a los otros dos trolls que se apresuraron en llegar a la zona donde estaban peleando.  
Atento cómo estaba de los otros dos sangre morada, Demoss no vio venir el golpe dirigido a su brazo. El troll al que derribó antes se había levantado, apoyando con cuidado la pierna en el suelo y había usado toda su fuerza para golpear el brazo de Demoss.

—Maldito hijo de puta, por el jodido Carnaval Oscuro que tú no acabas el día de hoy con vida.

Demoss ignoró el dolor que cada vez aumentaba en su brazo y se preparó para pelear con los tres trolls que se le echaban encima cuando de repente se oyó un silbido en el aire.

Uno de los subjugguladores tenía clavada una flecha en el pecho, del que comenzaba a manar un pequeño hilo de sangre morada.

—Pero qué coño…

Se desplomó en el suelo muerto.

Demoss y los dos subjugguladores que quedaban vivos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía la flecha. Entre los árboles se podía vislumbrar una pequeña figura, bien conocida por Demoss: era Jediha. Había ido a ayudarle.

—Qué narices haces parado, Mastem, ¡vamos, corre!

—Señora, sí, señora.

Ante las palabras de su moirail, Demoss salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque, con Jediha detrás vigilando que no les siguiesen los subjugguladores.

 

Tras llegar a la parte más profunda del bosque y trepar a la copa de un gran árbol ambos pudieron descansar un poco de la intensa carrera que habían hecho.

En la distancia podía verse el humo del incendio que estaba quemando lo que fue el hogar de Demoss, incluyendo a su lusus y los recuerdos que había en ella. 

Jediha observaba cómo su mejor amigo trataba de inmovilizar su brazo torpemente, cuando se decidió por decir algo.

—Bueno, y ahora… ¿qué?

Demoss levantó la mirada hacia la troll de sangre púrpura.

— ¿Cómo que qué? Yo huyo, tú vuelves a tu colmena.

—Perdona Demoss, pero quizás has olvidado que para salvarte tu jodido culo he tenido que matar a un subjuggulador, creo que lo de volver a la colmena me va a resultar algo complicado.

Demoss resopló ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Bien, a ver, tenemos que huir, ya sea juntos o separados, a partir de ahora seremos vistos cómo criminales, y tenemos que tener cuidado de no acabar cómo esclavos de los piratas, así que estamos jodidos. Puede que en algún momento tengamos que volver a matar a alguien, ya sea para no morir nosotros o para conseguir algo, comida, favores, protección, me entiendes.

Jediha asintió.

—Bien, otra cosa, debemos buscar asilo de alguna manera, sé que hay pequeños grupos de “traidores” y “herejes” que se esconden en cuevas en las montañas, es cuestión de encontrarles y ganarnos su confianza para poder estar con ellos.

El chico clavó la vista en los ojos de Jediha. 

—No estás obligada a venir conmigo, Jediha, puede ser peligroso, y va a ser duro, me verás hacer cosas que no creo que te gustasen y tendré que ser más duro que lo normal tanto a la hora de hablar como de actuar. Las cosas van a cambiar un poco.

Su moirail asintió y puso su mano encima de la mano de Demoss.

—Allí donde vayas tú, iré yo, idiota, alguien tiene que vigilar que no te pases y te controles a ti mismo.

Demoss se enderezó de repente y empezó a hablar susurrando.

—Jediha, estate callada y no te muevas, alguien nos está espiando.

— ¿Qué? —susurró sorprendida.

—Es una chica, está en una copa un par de árboles hacia el norte.

Con mucho sigilo y con cuidado de no hacerse daño en el brazo herido, Demoss se descolgó a una de las ramas de abajo y avanzó con cautela hacia la zona donde estaba la troll desconocida.

Se acercó por detrás y empezaron a rodar cayéndose por las ramas, ella le intentaba sacar los ojos con las uñas y él, aprovechando un despiste hundió los colmillos en la muñeca de la joven, llevándose un pedazo de su carne y descubriendo el color de su sangre. Violeta.

Cuando llegaron al suelo ambos rodaron y se miraron analizándose. La chica tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta un poco más allá de las caderas, y le miraba atónita reprimiendo el dolor.

— ¿Qué narices te pasa? ¿Atacas a todo el mundo que ves o qué? ¿Tienes la rabia?

—Sólo a los que nos espían mientras hablamos.

—No te estaba espiando imbécil, estaba evaluando si erais peligrosos mientras hablabais.

La joven se incorporó, tapando como buenamente podía la muñeca herida. Demoss pudo ver cómo la herida tenía una forma que recordaba al símbolo que Demoss llevaba en la camiseta, un par de alas desgarradas.

—Me llamo Dazura Garmas, y puede que ambos podamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Sonrió a Demoss mientras Jediha miraba en la distancia. Desde luego, ese idiota sólo le metía en líos enormes.


End file.
